


Stay

by quartetship



Series: SNK Prompt Fill Mini Fics [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What should I do?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iStuhler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iStuhler/gifts).



> Written as a prompt fill for the prompt 'Person A saves Person B's life - How does person B respond?'
> 
> Also one of my very first times writing this pairing, even though I've been aboard the ship pretty much since I got here. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> \--

“What should I do?” Levi asked. He didn't bother making eye contact; he could feel Erwin shift his gaze to fix it upon him. “To repay you? What _can_ I do?”

“You don't owe me repayment.” Erwin said, quick and certain. “I haven't done anything to merit it, and even if I had--”

“You saved my life.” Levi corrected. Erwin paused for a moment, then nodded. 

“As I have done for many others, before. And more importantly, as many others have done for _me.”_

Levi hummed. “Sounds like you're repaying debts yourself, then.” Erwin laughed, low and quiet, but shook his head. 

“That's not what it's about. Never has been. You know, it may not seem like it, given all of the choices I've made, but… I really am just trying to do the right thing. Unfortunately, that isn't always what I want to do, or what's easy. I've seen a lot of good men die under my watch, and even stepped back and let it happen, on more than one occasion. The greater good doesn't always have the same moral sensibility that we do, but it's still my main priority.”

“Noble.” Levi huffed, his tone flat and far from genuine. “But I watched you. I saw you make a choice. You saved my life. I don't care what your reasoning was. I don't care who else it benefits. It benefited  _ me. _ So now I'm asking what you need in return.” 

“I never said I needed--”

“I know you didn't,” Levi snapped, “But everyone needs something. God knows we do, the world like it is. And where I come from, people repay each other. Doesn't have to mean anything, other than me settling a debt that you've left me strapped with.” Levi rose from where he'd been sitting, across the mess hall table from Erwin. Jaw clenched hard, he thought of his life before, of an existence based entirely on getting by, on depending on a handful of other people, and being prepared to repay what was given to him. To leave no debts. He looked back at Erwin, eyes narrowed. “I know you were just doing your job. I know it doesn't mean shit to you. But you're not leaving me beholden to you, understand, Commander Noble?”

It was risky, speaking to Erwin this way. Few people were around at such an early hour to hear them, but if Erwin had wanted to, his word alone would've been sufficient to see Levi punished for speaking to him the way he was. But Levi knew him better than to be afraid of that; Erwin had never given him reason to worry about speaking his mind. 

He folded his hands in front of him, turning Levi’s words over in his mind, finally nodding. 

“I understand, Levi.”

Taken aback by what sounded so much like an apology in Erwin’s hushed voice, Levi blinked back at him, silent for a moment. “So… You’ll think of something, then?” He asked, once he'd gathered himself again. Erwin nodded again. 

“I already have.”

“Oh?” Levi wondered, arms crossing subconsciously across his chest. “What is it, then?”

“Stay.” 

Erwin didn't offer any further explanation, no elaboration on his one word response. For a moment, Levi considered arguing, considered telling him that asking him to do what he was already obligated to didn't count as repayment, but then he realized that maybe for Erwin, it did. They really were from two very different walks of life, different breeds to be sure, but maybe their shared time as dogs of war had taught him to understand Erwin a bit better - to know what Erwin needed, most of all. 

Without a word in response, Levi let his arms fall to his sides, and took his seat again, across from Erwin, eating breakfast in the near silence of morning, the weight of debt no longer on his shoulders. 


End file.
